Alien Covenant
México |origen = Estados Unidos |año = 2017 |predecesor = Prometeo |sucesor = Alien: el octavo pasajero }} Alien Covenant es una película de ciencia ficción y terror perteneciente al universo cinematografico Alien. Es la secuela de Prometeo y la segunda entrega en la serie de precuelas de Alien: El octavo pasajero. Dirigida por Ridley Scott y escrita por John Logan, Dante Harper, Jack Paglen y Michael Green. Está protagonizada por Michael Fassbender, Katherine Waterston y Billy Crudup. Su premier tuvo lugar el 4 de mayo de 2017 en Londres, siendo su estreno en Estados Unidos y México el 19 de mayo en los formatos 2D y IMAX 2D; en centroamérica su estreno fue el 11 de mayo mientras que en sudámerica fue el 18 de mayo. Reparto Reparto (tráiler) Muestras multimedia Avances Alien Covenant Primer Trailer Oficial Doblado Próximamente - Solo en cines ALIEN COVENANT TRAILER - 2 DOBLADO I PRÓXIMAMENTE I SOLO EN CINES Clips David Conoce al Neomorfo Alien Covenant (2017) Español Latino (4K- HD) David Vs Walter Alien Covenant (2017) Español Latino (4K- HD) Ataque de NEOMORFO Campo de Trigo Alien Covenant (2017) LATINO (4k-HD) Datos de interés Sobre el reparto *Karla Falcón no vuelve a doblar a Noomi Rapace como Elizabeth Shaw debido a la naturaleza de la participación de este personaje en la película, pues en su diálogo la actriz original se limita a solo cantar parte de una canción. *Gerardo Reyero no vuelve a interpretar a Peter Weyland, a quién dobló en la primera cinta, Prometeo. En su lugar, la voz recurrente de Guy Pearce, Arturo Mercado Jr., lo interpreta en esta con una versión joven del personaje. *Arturo Mercado Jr., la voz recurrente tanto de Guy Pearce como de James Franco se limita a interpretar a solo el primero de los actores. *Oscar Flores, dobla a Billy Crudup pese a que esta es su segunda intervención en el universo Alien puesto que en Prometeo es la voz del actor Sean Harris. Esto ya lo había hecho antes Gerardo Reyero en Prometeo y Alien 3. Flores es una de las voces recurrentes de Crudup. *Raúl Anaya, al igual que Oscar Flores y Gerardo Reyero, vuelve a intervenir en el universo Alien luego de interpretar al actor Benedict Wong en Prometeo. *Mireya Mendoza ya habia participado en el universo Alien pues fue la encargada de doblar los diálogos adicionales del personaje de Lambert (Veronica Cartwright) en la versión extendida de Alien. Sobre la adaptación *La canción que el personaje de Elizabeth Shaw canta durante la película es Country Roads de John Denver, la que no es traducida o doblada pese a guardar importancia argumentativa en la trama. *Una de las frases más icónicas de la película dicha por el personaje de Michael Fassbender, David, que en su versión original dicta: 'Don't let the bedbugs bite. I taken the children' (''No dejes que los bichos de la cama te muerdan. Yo me ocupo de los niños) no es traducida literalmente y se opta por una adaptación que dice: ''Que no te espanten más los monstruos. Yo cuidaré a los niños'. *En una escena, David y Walter recitan el soneto Ozymandias de Percy Shelley y en el doblaje su tradución se destaca por ser una muy fiel adaptación muy apegada a la traducción más tradicional del mismo. De tal forma, se puede escuchar: Contemplad mis obras, poderosos, y desesperad/ Nada a su lado queda, junto a la decadencia/ de las colosales ruinas infinitas y desnudas/ se extienden a lo lejos las llanas arenas (originalmente: Look on my works, ye Mighty, and despair!"/ Nothing beside remains. Round the decay/ Of that colossal wreck, boundless and bare/ The lone and level sands stretch far away). Curiosidades *Es la primera cinta de la antología con avances doblados. **El segundo avance contiene el doblaje de parte del metraje de un clip que no es parte del corte final de la película. **El material con los que se promocionó la película (los clips de 'La última cena', 'Conoce a Walter' y 'El cruce' y las entrevistas a los cinco personajes principales) que no formaron parte del metraje final pese a que juntos constituyen parte del canon de las cintas, no fueron doblados debido a que no es común en el rubro doblar este tipo de material. Esto determina que el tercer clip en cuestión llamado 'El cruce', en el cuál Noomi Rapace posee diálogos, también terminase sin la participación de Karla Falcón. Transmisión Edición en vídeo '''Digital Véase también * Prometeo *Alien *Aliens *Alien 3 *Alien: La resurrección * Alien vs Depredador * Alien vs. Depredador: Requiem * Pelispedia Categoría:Películas Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Películas de 20th Century Fox Categoría:Películas de TSG Entertainment Categoría:Películas de Fox 2000 Pictures Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Doblajes para cine Categoría:Películas de 2010s Categoría:Películas de 2017 Categoría:Doblajes de 2010s Categoría:Doblaje con groserías Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Cinépolis Klic Categoría:Ciencia ficción Categoría:Terror Categoría:Suspenso Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Fox+ Categoría:Películas y series disponibles en Fox Play Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Cinecanal Categoría:Películas transmitidas por FX Categoría:Películas transmitidas por WAPA Categoría:Películas transmitidas por Fox